


fanart: the old guard doodles part 2

by gryzdolnik



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Book of Nile, Crack, Doodles, F/M, Fanart, Fancomic, Fluff, Friendship, Immortal Husbands, Inspired By Tumblr, It was funnier in my head, M/M, cat!Nicky, meme redraws, outfit challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryzdolnik/pseuds/gryzdolnik
Summary: PART 1 can be foundHEREdoodles inspired mainly by some awesome fics, kink meme prompts and tumblr postsWIPChapter 1: Joe/Nicky + Nile&Andy - TRAP! (comic)Chapter 2: Joe/Nicky - good morning! part 1 (comic)Chapter 3: movie night with Booker and NileChapter 4: cat!Nicky AU part 4Chapter 5: Joe/Nicky ❤️Chapter 6: Booker - rainy dayChapter 7: Joe/Nicky - new jacketChapter 8: Nile/Booker - cuddlesChapter 9: Nicky/Joe, Joe sitting in Nicky's lap [edited]Chapter 10: cat!nicky&joe reading together - tumblr requestChapter 11: fine vs. perferct - Joe/Nicky memeChapter 12: Outfit Challenge part 1 - Joe & NickyChapter 13: Outfit Challenge part 2 (The Gang)Chapter 14: Hold still - Nicky&Joe + NileChapter 15: hi!iloveyou!goodmorning!seeyoulater!headbonk
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 132
Kudos: 369





	1. Joe/Nicky + Nile&Andy - TRAP! (comic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by **[THIS](https://fangirlshrewt97.tumblr.com/post/632237348538777600/andy-nile-what-are-you-doing-nile-propping-up)** awesome post by fangirlshrewt97@tumblr:  
>  **Andy:** _Nile, what are you doing?_  
>  **N** **ile:** _*propping up a big cardboard box with a stick* it’s a trap for Nicky._  
>  **Andy:** _…ignoring the why, what are you using for bait?_  
>  **Nile:** _Joe! Come sit under this box_
> 
> Thank you, veronicasummersfelton@tumblr, for the suggestion! :D

bonus 1:

bonus 2:


	2. Joe/Nicky - Good Morning! part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good Morning fancomic part 1


	3. movie night with Booker and Nile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> movie night with Booker and Nile  
> based on this [**cute pic.**](https://i.imgur.com/O9WX7ZK.png)
> 
> (i don't know the source, sorry!)


	4. cat!Nicky AU - part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more cat!Nicky doodles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882927/chapters/64053379)   
>  [Part 2 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882927/chapters/65413213)   
>  [Part 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882927/chapters/66067735)
> 
> A fill for [**this** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ftheoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org%2F2487.html%3Fthread%3D490935%23cmt490935&t=NWQ2MmU2MjVhZWQyMzQxYzE1ZWFmYjNmMTAwNjY3NDU3MjczNTM1OSw2Mjg0NDM3NjUxNTQyMTc5ODQ%3D&b=t%3Ai_zQ5-lrASQEZVrDiVEd4Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgryzdolnik.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F628443765154217984%2Fa-fill-for-this-prompt-one-of-them-gets-turned&m=0&ts=1599331086)prompt:  
>  _One of them gets turned into a cat, cause why not? Maybe it’s a curse, maybe it’s science, maybe destiny is like WOOPS you got pulverized congrats you’re a cat now ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.  
>  Maybe they are still immortals. Maybe this is a total AU. Maybe this is how they meet. Maybe this is a once in an immortal life kind of an incident, or maybe it’s a common occurence for all the immortals.  
> Idc. Cats are excellent.  
> Cats._  
> \-----------  
> So, Nicky gets turned into a cat. But he still is a badass!


	5. Joe/Nicky - ❤️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~boyfriends~~


	6. Booker - rainy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another rainy day in exile and all you have for company is your shitty laptop and a cold pizza


	7. Joe/Nicky - new jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> joe’s new jacket makes nicky feel... things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s all because of **[this](https://mettetowley.tumblr.com/post/633976208614457344/marwan-kenzari-photographed-by-janey-van-ierland) **post.


	8. Nile/Booker - he needs cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cold frenchman needs cuddles. also, joe and nicky in the background.


	9. Joe/Nicky, Joe sitting in Nicky's lap [edited]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr request: anon asked for Joe sitting in Nicky’s lap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited to add two sketches

two more:


	10. cat@Nicky & Joe reading together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little something for meet-the-girl-who-can who@tumblr asked for Joe turning the page for Cat! Nicky so he can read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cat!Nicky AU
> 
> [Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882927/chapters/64053379)  
> [Part 2 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882927/chapters/65413213)  
> [Part 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882927/chapters/66067735)  
> [Part 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196363/chapters/66559975)
> 
> A fill for [**this** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ftheoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org%2F2487.html%3Fthread%3D490935%23cmt490935&t=NWQ2MmU2MjVhZWQyMzQxYzE1ZWFmYjNmMTAwNjY3NDU3MjczNTM1OSw2Mjg0NDM3NjUxNTQyMTc5ODQ%3D&b=t%3Ai_zQ5-lrASQEZVrDiVEd4Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgryzdolnik.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F628443765154217984%2Fa-fill-for-this-prompt-one-of-them-gets-turned&m=0&ts=1599331086)prompt:  
>  _One of them gets turned into a cat, cause why not? Maybe it’s a curse, maybe it’s science, maybe destiny is like WOOPS you got pulverized congrats you’re a cat now ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.  
>  Maybe they are still immortals. Maybe this is a total AU. Maybe this is how they meet. Maybe this is a once in an immortal life kind of an incident, or maybe it’s a common occurence for all the immortals.  
> Idc. Cats are excellent.  
> Cats._  
> 


	11. fine vs. perefect Joe/Nicky meme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by that awesome This Is Fine Dog - Plant Edition. 
> 
> You know which one I’m talking about..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished because I got distracted by the last episode of Dungeons&Daddies. And didn't really feel like dealing with this amount of green so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not replying to comments. Please know that I appreciate your feedback <3


	12. outfit challenge - part 1 (Joe & Nicky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe and 2 x Nicky doodles for this **[Outfit Challenge.](https://gryzdolnik.tumblr.com/post/636066326434152448/jurinova-send-a-character-outfit-accessory)**


	13. outfit challenge - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe, Nicky, Andy, Nile and Booker doodles for this **[Outfit Challenge.](https://gryzdolnik.tumblr.com/post/636066326434152448/jurinova-send-a-character-outfit-accessory)**

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/8Nn9q7i.png)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/B2n4yUj.png)


	14. Hold still - Nicky&Joe + Nile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another ancient meme redraw.  
> Nile and Joe are bros. Also, Nicky falls in love. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loosely inspired by [**this piece of art**](https://64.media.tumblr.com/88955eed1fe97abbbce77abbc6458645/a993148440662c26-4c/s500x750/03fc8dd302d96c6bb0cb573c57f45f0811bf9acd.png)


	15. hi!iloveyou!goodmorning!seeyoulater!headbonk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ThankYou!doodle for Ell_002

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me ages (I'm so sorry! 😭) but here it is! Winter themed because I actually started drawing this in December...  
> Thank you and I hope you like it :D

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: [**gryzdolnik**](https://gryzdolnik.tumblr.com/)
> 
> English is not my first language so if you spot any mistakes please let me know. Thanks!
> 
> =============
> 
> Lately I’m awful at responding to comments, but I really want everyone to know that I appreciate your feedback.  
> To everyone who left a comment/kudos, thank you so much!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Close Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843028) by [StarWatcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWatcher/pseuds/StarWatcher)




End file.
